I Wanna Be Yours
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Pitch persuades Jack to give him some hot loving emotion endlessly.


it was a vry cold decembr 24th nite in th quaint city of new yawkr. the sno was fallin down softly down upn the fucing qhite people who were still trying 2 steal som sweet dealz from costco. the americn cultue nowadays is friin crazy jus as soon as it aint the 25th of decembr it aint xmmas anymor whts up with tht. tom from tom & jerry had his paws shoved deep in2 the nighthole (the pockts of his h*cka treanchcot) and made his way 2 the sweet crib of jerry. jerry is vry popular with the ladies. he gets his littl hands on th puss puss everynite with his after concert sex bc he is actually part of the hit band blod on dance floor. tom finally arrived at the apartment house of jerry, it was vry expensive looking and tom could c the lights and bangin botdf mosuinc blasting thro the window glasses. tom rolled his bloodshot eyes, he cuold nvr 4give jerry. jerry stopped loving him evn tho they were practically in relationship bc they bumped n grinded aftr a few of the episodes of tome and joerry. he still rembrs the feelign of jerry's small yet incredibly erect rat meat, tom/s asshole puckered at the thought. jerry of course eventualy ended up mor successful than tom and ended up dispising the rat 4 tht. tom knew tht he had equal amount of talent if not mor and he got tres frustate. he should b dahvee vanitys ho, not jerry. tom then reluctantly ringd rongd the doorbell of aprtment buildings. jerrys legs then enlongated until he was at least 5 foot threes, it hurt his bones and legiments but it hurt so godo.  
"o helo tom it u tom nis agen" jerry says with smug smile  
"yes helo it me" tom says angstly  
"com in pls, it is nise and warm on the inside" jerry says steeping aside so tht tom can enter his sweet crib. tom steps in and does le stompies on the doormat so he wont dirty up jerrys bangin crib.  
"nise plase" tom says lookin around, his pawsies still shoeved deeped in2 thenighthole.  
"would u likeme 2 take ur coat off 4 u tom itll get 2 toasty 4 u soon" jerry says w/ pep. tom looks ovr jerry with red, glossy eyes.  
"okay" tom says as he unbottons his coat and hands it 2 his ex lovr jerry.  
jerry then hangs the coat and shrinks back 2 his former height of about 2 in.  
"the part is in thro here" jerry says, leading him thro a door numbered 24601. tom looks in 2 c the banging part.y. there is a scene kids head banging to the most incredible blodf on the danse floor hits such as "bitches get stickers, n" and "Sextings". those were tom and jerrsy songs. tom listneed to them non sto evry nite b4 hed fall asleep, thinking about his long lost lovr jerry who is now his punk a mother fricking ex. jerry walks awkwardly infront of tom and encourages tom 2 enjoy . Tom was angry, tho. he knew tht jerry only invited him 2 his sweet christmas bash bc he felt bad about him, which was rlly frucking gay if i say so myslf. as soon as jerry turned around , tom flipped him the ring finger, signifiying the frick u sayings. tom walks ovr 2 the alchohol table and pours himself a cuppa baileys, smoorth irsih creams. tom attemptes 2 enjoy the irish creams, but th fact tht he is stuck in his exs apartment 4 an xmas party is knawing his brians. tom doesnt evn frickin celebrate christmas hes from the mystic east.,  
"this hous is a circus berserk as fuhk" 1 of the realistes t scene kids yowl the full moon. it is round and bulbus. and im talking about the kildren.  
tom continues 2 drink shots of baileys, not rlly counting how many he is eating. tom feels whoozy aftr a while, and he doesnt feel vry godo, but he wasnt feeling vry well either b4 he evn started drinking so he decided tht he should just continue doing the illegal drank drink bc he is the designated drinker.  
"baby im urs" som ho whispers in2 toms gaping earholes. tom knew tht he wasnt in the mood 4 new mclovins, but the voice sounded oddly familiar. it was his overweight africanos american owner. dam tht ho has some fine a$$ cuvres d*m. she was h*cka fine and tom had the biggest crsuh on her since the day she neutered him all by herself.  
"d*m girl" tom says w/ slurred speekch patterns, "u is fine."  
toms owner giggles 2 herself, pulling her dres down, notcing tht tom is eyein her up.  
"u is prty fine ursel" the woman chortles 2 tom.  
tom immediatly plants his furry lips onto his owners plump lips. wow, the owner probs rlly enjoyed this moment bc toms tongue tasted of baileys smooth irish creams. puttin his paws on her lov-handles, tom kisses her neck.  
the guests around them are all watching w/ beedy eyes. beastiality is wrong against the teachings of jehovah, they all try 2 look away but it is vry hard. this is like a horrible car crash tht has occured, and the crowds cannot look away. som of the guests behgin 2 weep softly in the arms of their friends and family. tom doesnt care tho, he is rlly frickin wasted and felt like he needed a little bump n grind esp with a h*lla chunky chik.  
"o ya baby just like tht" tom says as his owner begins snorting coke up his thighs.  
"hey shuga u wanna go sumwhr a litta mo priva," toms owner motions 2 audience.  
"yeah ho cmon lets get outta here" tom mumbles. toms owner ends up carrying him 2 the vry tiny barthroom. she throws him in2 the bathtub and then gets ontop of him. it feels warm, and the feeling of getting pressed down in2 the porcelin bathtub feels godo in tom's gizzard. he groans as his eyes roll bak in2 his hed. everythin blacks out and tom no longer feels the comfort of being felt up by his owner, jus darkness.  
tom wakes up what feels like days later, but it was actually jus about 30 minutes. he is covered with red lipstick, and finds a slip of paper w/a phone number written in a foreign language. they didnt evn jus write the numbr out they wrote three instead of 3 what a frickin ho tom said 2 himself. tom leaves the paper behind in the bathtub as he attempts 2 lift himself out of it but he is 2 frinkin wasted so he jus crawls out of it. feeling nauseaus tom drags himself 2 the toi toi and vomits fureously in2 it. ther is bloof in his vomit but tht is rly frikin hardcor so tom quickly takes a pictur of it so he can l8tr post it 2 instagram.  
"no filters" tom says as he posts the pictur.  
aftr tom finishes wht he haf 2 do, he crawls ovr in2 the bathtub again. o how he wished tht he could sepnd this holiday with sum1 special. he blushes as he thinks about his darling tom, how they used 2 hold eachothr tightly at nite, esp cold ones like these.  
"why this gotta happen 2 a nice guy like me" tom says with a dingle tears forming in his tear ducts. no. 1 party anthm plays softly in the bg , making tom feel evn more useless and trashy bc he actually is both of those things it just took him a while 2 realise this. the brony tear finally slides down his cheeks and falls down onto the rim of the bathtub. o how lonely tom was, its har hindu on christiams. tom falls asleep again, and then wakes up 2 find jerry standing the foot of the bathrub.  
"tom its time 2 go, everyone else has left," jerry says as he pours a bucket of cold water over tom, "come on u piece of trash"  
tom slowly wakes up and as he does he rubs his eyes.  
"what,, lmfao" tom whimpers  
"get out!" jerry was frustrated. who the frick thought tht they had the right to just ruin sum1 elses party by doing the do with a pompous black woman. jerry continued 2 bite at the toes of tom, hoping tht that would get him 2 wake up  
"okay, jc lol" tom says as he realizes tht sum1s crusty dream goo is coating his used 2 b soft gray and white fur hairs.  
jerry opens the door 4 tom as tom stumbles thro it, but as he stands up, he jus gets an overwhelvming headache and hurls ovr onto the floor next 2 him./ jerry jus becomes so much mor pissed off at tom and begins pushing him out of the bathroom and then out of the apartment building. tom of course sets fire to the apartment just b4 he leaves.  
"get out u ho ! i dont need u in my life rn" jerry squeals' as his flesh sizzles sensually ovr the open fire  
tom, without his coat, waddles out in2 bitter december air. it is still dark, but the ominous lighting tht was given off by the streelights around tom made it a little less difficult 2 c. tom, still feeling kind of high, but mostly hungover, forgets wher the frick he lives. he asks som shady looking ppl for help, but none of them can make out wht the frick tom is saying bc tom is a fuqing cat.  
tom eventually finds his apartment building, and flicks on a small lamp tht sat close 2 the front door. tom reaches in2 1 of the drawers tht r in the sidetabl close 2 the door and takes out a few fagolas. he smokes em godo, trying 2 make the feeling of being hungovr a little less intense. tom was still kind of hi tho so when he thought he heard fidgiting sounds coming from his christmas shrubs he stands up 2 investigate.  
"who ther man i wanna kno" tom growls, feelin kinda spooked  
"why, its just me, babe" the mystery man says  
"who u" tom repeats himself  
"it me" the mystery man assures tom  
"okay im turning the othr light on" tom reaches ovr 2 the twitch and turns on the dimmed lights tht were located right around his christmas shrub.  
what  
"hey babe its me ive been in ur wildest sexy dreams for the past 2 weeks" the not so mysterious man says. this is true, tho, this mystery man did seem oddly familiar, maybe this is the partner he's been asking santa for all these years.  
"r u rlly?" tom questions le mystery man playfully  
"yes. my nam is olaf and im hella coo" olag coos.  
"tht is one beautful nam u got there son" tom blushes.  
"yeah i know" olaf says modestly  
tom stares blankly at olaf 4 a moment  
"what" tom says  
olaf drags his cold, practically lifeless body towards tom. olaf embraces tom, he makes sure that his whole girth inserts his entire self into tom.  
"aah! oooh mm" tom shimmies as he does the macarena as he feels olaf slowly melt within him. within his butt.  
"feels good in my gizzard, feels really


End file.
